


Birthday Wishes: Jon

by BneJovi, JoviObsessed



Series: France [3]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Dogs, Engagement, Fluff, Footsie, France - Freeform, Italian Food, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Vineyard, Wine, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoviObsessed/pseuds/JoviObsessed
Summary: What Jon wants for his birthday





	1. Just the Two of Us

_February 26, 2001_

“Keep the blindfold on a bit longer, Jonny.”

“But how much longer?” Jon asked impatiently.

It was the weekend before Jon’s birthday and the lead up to this moment had been crazy weird between the two lovers. Richie had been skulking around either on the phone, or heads together with David or with a silly, goofy grin on his face.

Jon was just about to get suspicious and jealous and then he realized his birthday was coming up. Richie was really planning something big, especially considering he couldn't remember telling Richie his birthday wish.

It was sweet, Richie thought, that Jon didn't want anything sexual, what he wanted was to move in together, get engaged, and go back to France. David had wanted something involving sex for his birthday and so did Richie. Who would have thought Jon would be the romantic of the group?

It didn't matter how many times Jon had asked, begged or demanded to be told, neither of them would give in. The control freak in him was getting anxious with the lack of information. He had been told by his assistant that Richie's assistant had booked them both on vacation for two weeks but with no itinerary. Richie was taking care of that.

That was a week ago. This morning Richie woke him at stupid o’clock, after a blissful night of making out and making love, only to be told to dress warm and grab his passport.

“I'll have a coffee in your hands in a couple of minutes, but you only have an hour to be ready to go, okay baby?” Richie kissed him awake and bounded out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. Jon was confused; Richie never bounded out of bed.

Jon sat on the edge of the bed trying to wake up and figure out what was happening. He was still in that position when Richie reappeared carrying two mugs of aromatic coffee. Jon felt as though he was a cartoon character floating on wisps of coffee steam.

“Here you go, babe. This will help.” Richie handed the mug to Jon and he promptly wrapped both hands around it and took a fortifying sip.

“What's happening, Rich, what are you up to?” Jon croaked, his voice needing time to warm up.

“It's a surprise! Just do what you're told, okay? I promise you'll love it!” He was like a kid at Christmas time, his excitement fever pitch.

As promised, an hour later he was bundling Jon out the door making sure he had both of their passports. He'd already packed bags for them both and had them collected by the driver.

Within hours they were safely aboard Jovi Air. Coffee was plentiful and a hot breakfast was served not long into the seven-hour flight. They were going to lose a few hours in the time change which is why Richie wanted such an early start. He wanted Jon to be able to see the final destination in daylight hours.

The flight was uneventful while the cabin staff bustled around. As soon as they were alone, Richie lifted the armrest between them and pulled Jon onto his lap for some loving. 

He plied Jon with long lazy kisses that weren't meant to arouse; these were just because kisses. They kissed because they could. They kissed because they were finally alone. And best of all, they kissed because they were in love. 

It also served to distract Jon from sitting there anxiously waiting for something to happen. Approximately a half hour from their destination, Richie pulled a blindfold out of his jacket pocket.

“I want you to wear this from now until I take it off, okay Jonny?”

“I- ah- I dunno Rich. You know how I feel about that kind of stuff,” Jon said, thinking Richie wanted to get kinky in the most unusual place.

“N- no, ha ha, baby as much as I'd like to, I know you're not quite ready for that just yet,” Richie chuckled. “This is part of the surprise, okay? I don't want you to see where we land or in what direction we're going.”

“Oh- oh okay, um sure,” he was a little embarrassed. “You sure are getting into this, aren't you?”

“I am, because it's for you, Jonny. I want to make your birthday extra special this year, babe.” 

Jon sighed and took the blindfold from Richie's hands and with a smile, placed it over his eyes while Richie tied it firmly in place.

Richie kissed him deeply and Jon whimpered when he pulled back.

“No, I was just getting used to that!” he said petulantly.

“There'll be more, I promise! You need to get back in your seat now though, we're landing soon,” Richie said with a chuckle. He helped Jon move back to his seat and buckle up. 

Jon’s nerves were starting to kick in and his leg was bouncing up and down in agitation. 

“Shh Jonny, it's okay. I'm right here- just concentrate on the sound of my voice.” He reached for Jon's hand and then proceeded to talk about anything and everything until he saw Jon physically relax.

The pilot’s voice interrupted soon after to say they'd be landing within half an hour. The entry into the country was carried out swiftly and without incident. As soon as they were given the go ahead, Richie led Jon out of the plane and into the waiting car as the driver stowed their luggage.

“How much longer do I have to stay like this then?”

“It's about half an hour's drive from here. It'll be over soon, Jonny,” he said, as the driver pulled away from the tarmac.

Jon fell silent and listened to the different noises around him as they drove away; the harshness of tarmac gave way to a softer and gentler noise of trees and birds. Soon the smooth road changed to a noise of a looser gravel. 

Richie was a little anxious at the amount of time it was taking to get to their destination, but soon the driver had pulled off the main road onto a small access road. When he couldn’t see road behind them, or anything in front, he leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder to indicate to stop. The car slowed and stopped. Richie thought it was the perfect spot to finally let Jon take off the blindfold.

“What’s happening?” Jon asked. He was slightly anxious himself, but only in so far as he was wanting to see what got Richie so excited and secretive.

“Hang on Jonny, I’ll be back in a minute” Richie said, exited the car and walked around to open Jon’s door. “Hop out for a moment and stretch your legs.” He helped Jon out of the car, making sure he didn’t hit his head on the doorframe.

Jon let himself be lead out of the car, stretching as he unfolded himself. He took a deep breath, smelling the freshness of what he assumed to be country air. He thought he could detect an undertone of sweetness also.

“Rich?”

“Right here, baby,” Richie said softly, standing behind Jon. He was still amazed at what he was seeing in real life for the first time; it was perfect for his plan. 

Having a pair of sunglasses handy, he placed them in Jon’s hand. “You’ll need these,” he said as he reached up to untie the blindfold from Jon’s eyes. Richie gently slid the fabric from Jon’s face, then watched his lover closely. He couldn’t wait to see what emotions would show themselves. Richie thought Jon’s face was an open book where others had trouble reading him, but he put it down to knowing and loving him for so long.

Jon kept his eyes closed until he slipped the glasses on, but when he did open them he saw row upon row, as far as the horizon, of vines in the first stage of new growth for the year. He slowly turned around in a circle until he saw Richie’s handsome hopeful face.

“Surprise!” 

“Surprise, alright! Where are we? Apart from the middle of what I assume is a vineyard?” Jon asked.

“France! More specifically the Alsace region. I thought we could take a short vacation in a vineyard, and maybe you’d like to learn a thing or two about wine other than just how to drink it.” Richie said really quickly to cover his nervousness. “I’ve booked us into a privately owned property for two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“We can leave earlier if you don’t want to stay,” Richie said, disappointment lacing his words; he was starting to worry that Jon wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. His heart was both racing and in the early throes of breaking simultaneously.

“Alone?”

“Uh huh, apart from the onsite manager and his wife.”

With a joyous shout, Jon almost threw himself into Richie arms, and kissed him soundly, not caring if the driver saw them or not.

“You and me- alone for two weeks?! God, I love you!” Jon’s happy smile lit up his face.

“You- you’re happy then? You don’t want to turn around and go home?” Richie wanted to make sure.

“God no! I'm happy! I'm over the moon!” he pulled out of Richie’s embrace and walked back up the road a way before turning around. He held his arms out wide and let out a whoop of happiness that echoed slightly through the valley before him.

“Happy birthday, baby!” Richie said as Jon made his way back to the car, “There’s more but it can wait until the actual day.” Richie cocked his hip against the car and his heart mended itself as he watched Jon take in the vistas around them, his eyes sparkling beneath the dark glasses.

“Ha! So the Birthday Fairy strikes again! Damn you do good work!” Jon smiled and started to climb back in the car. “C’mon! I want to see the rest!”

Richie chuckled and climbed in after him. Jon had gone from bouncing with anxiety to bouncing with excitement, as the driver gently rolled down the road through the rows of vines. 

A quaint homestead of local stone, along with a matching smaller one and other various buildings came into view as the car rounded the bend.

Chickens scattered as a dog came to greet them, letting out a few happy woofs when they climbed out of the car. From around the side of one of the farm buildings, a man appeared wiping his hands on a towel.

“Ahh welcome! You made it in good time, I see,” the man said in heavily accented, but perfect English. “I am Bernard, the overseer and vintner of this vineyard. Your greeting party’s name is Pepper.” They shook hands and introduced themselves just as Jon and Richie; nothing else was needed. He explained that his wife, Marta, was in town getting supplies and gave them a brief rundown of where things were and how the vineyard operated.

“Come! I'll show you around,” he said, leading the way into the main house. All the buildings were made of local stone with massive polished wooden beams. The house was beautifully appointed with classic but comfortable furnishings. All modern upgrades had been made to blend in with the original fittings. The living room, kitchen and dining room were downstairs; bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs.

“I will leave you both to settle in for now. If there’s anything you require, please, just pick up the phone in the kitchen. It rings at our cottage first, then transfers to the two-way if there’s no answer.” Bernard explained before continuing, “Marta and I would be honoured if you could join us for dinner this evening, say around seven?” 

“That would be lovely, if you’re sure it won’t be too much trouble,” Jon answered for both of them.

“Bah, no trouble! I will send Pepper to show you the way,” he said, pointing to the dog patiently waiting at the door. “You can sample some of our wine before dinner, with dinner and after dinner.” He clapped his hands together, rubbing them in glee before leaving the two men alone to explore.

“Oh Richie, this is amazing! Thank you, babe, for organising this for my birthday,” Jon said, walking into Richie’s outstretched arms.

“I’d like to take all the credit, but Lemma helped a little too. Do you like it?” he asked, still amazed at how perfect it was. David did good in finding this gem. His contact that owned the airstrip put him onto the property.

“It’s perfect! C’mon, let me show you how much I love it,” he said, grabbing Richie's hand and dragging him upstairs. Jon found the master suite, walking straight past their luggage on the landing, and lead Richie inside.

Jon stopped and turned to face his love; he cupped Richie’s jaw in his hands and kissed him, softly at first until Richie pulled him in closer. Jon moved his hips, his erection growing quickly against Richie’s as their kisses grew hotter and deeper.

Jon pulled away and licked his lips, savouring Richie’s subtle flavour. He tilted Richie’s head using his thumbs to expose the column of his neck to Jon’s hot mouth. His lips closed hotly over the pulse points, his teeth nipping lightly at the skin. 

His hands made their way under fabric to find smooth warm skin, travelling upwards over Richie’s torso, teasing the nubs of sensitive nipples with the pads of his thumbs. He quickly dispensed with the shirt, dropping it on the floor. He gently pushed Richie back until his legs hit the side of the bed, and he fell back onto the softness of the comforter. Jon continued his assault on Richie’s exposed flesh. He laved his hot tongue over the spots he knew would drive him wild.

Jon moved away from his task momentarily to watch Richie’s face as he ran his hand over the hard flesh between his legs. He was rewarded with the velvet brown eyes closing and a moan escaping Richie's lips. Jon’s fingers worked the brass buttons and released Richie's penis from his jeans. Richie toed off his shoes as Jon started working the jeans down his long legs.

Richie opened his eyes when he felt Jon move from the bed. He saw him standing beside the bed removing his own shirt and jeans, his hungry eyes never leaving the vision of Richie’s throbbing cock. Richie propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand grasping his cock and stroking it slowly. 

It was Jon’s turn to groan loudly. “Fu- fuck Rich, baby, that looks so fucking hot!” Jon huffed out. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

“It’ll have to wait Jonny,” Richie said. “Get your ass up here. We don’t have time at the moment.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s almost 6.30,” Richie sat up reaching for Jon. “It’s your birthday vacation, whatever little Jonny wants, little Jonny gets- after dinner, though. Anything, anytime, anywhere- for the next two weeks.”

“Gonna hold you to that, baby,” Jon said before taking Richie in his mouth and himself in his hand. He went to work swiftly on Richie, swirling his tongue around the girth, dropping his mouth down as low as possible, his hand on himself matching the movements as best as he could. When he felt Richie’s fingers dig into his scalp and hold him down, he knew that Richie was about to cum. 

“Ah Jonny, yes!” Richie groaned out loudly as he exploded.

Jon swallowed it all down just as he felt himself sliding down that slippery slope into ecstasy, his seed exploding through his fingers. He licked his lips of any stray drops and lay his head on Richie’s thigh as he willed his body to pull together again. Richie sat up and reached for Jon’s hand, and surprised Jon by sucking his fingers clean, one by one, before leaning over to kiss Jon’s mouth. 

“Can we just stay in this bed forever?” Jon asked, looking up into Richie’s lovable face.

“I hear what you’re saying,” he said with a chuckle, “but you said yes to dinner! And I'm hungry. So hit the shower, baby! I’ll go find our bags.” He picked Jon up off the bed and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

They showered separately to avoid any further hanky-panky and had just finished dressing when they heard a noise downstairs at the back door. Jon went to open the door and got an armful of long brown fur.

Richie walked into the room and laughed, “Have I been replaced already?”

“I guess she’s here to let us know it’s dinner time. Let’s go!” he said. “C’mon, girl, show us the way.” 

Pepper barked and bounded out the door, making sure the humans were following. Richie followed Jon and the dog, shaking his head at the sheer happiness Jon was giving off in waves. He had gotten his birthday present so right.


	2. Wonderful Tonight

“Sit, relax!” Bernard said cheerfully. “Supper is almost ready.” He ushered Jon and Richie into the living room. “I've taken the liberty of selecting some of our wines for this evening.”

Jon took a seat on the couch and was savoring his aperitif when Pepper jumped up next to him and started licking his face.

“Pepper!” Bernard admonished. “Get down! What's gotten into you?”

She got in a few more good licks before whimpering and scrambling off the furniture.

“I'm sorry. She doesn't usually do that,” Bernard explained. “She must really like you.”

Richie chuckled.

“Go outside,” Bernard commanded. “You crazy dog.”

Pepper sat at Jon's feet and stared at him before getting up and obediently leaving the room.

“Dinner’s ready!” Marta called out cheerfully.

Bernard and Marta were a lovely older couple who reminded the boys of their parents. They immediately felt at home with them. 

Jon and Richie sat down at the tastefully decorated table across from each other to avoid any touching.

Jon felt something brush against his leg. “Where’s the dog?” he asked, thinking it was Pepper rubbing against him.

“She’s outside. We’re about to eat,” Marta said. She was dishing up some homemade gnocchi with garden fresh tomato sauce, a knot of crusty bread and a bowl of romano cheese shaved into curls.

Bernard was busy preparing the wines, trying to decide which ones to serve with the meal his wife had prepared. They were both oblivious to the other two men still sitting. When everything had been placed on the table Marta indicated for them all to eat while it was hot.

“Oh that smells amazing!” Jon exclaimed. “My dad likes to cook pasta when my brothers and I are all at home.”

Richie coughed. His foot went a little higher.

“So where is home? America?”

“Yes.” Jon made eye contact with Richie. 

He winked. 

Jon got the message. “You hornball!” Jon telepathically said to Richie across the table.

Richie grinned in response. 

Jon blushed. It was so unfair that Richie's legs were a mile long. Jon doubted his leg would even reach Richie's knee.

“Is it too spicy for you?” Marta asked.

“No!” Jon exhaled. “It’s delicious.” He gave the hornball a harmless little kick.

The conversation over dinner was an easy task; Jon was asking Bernard about the vineyard’s history, Marta embellishing with local folklore about the region and the township down in the valley. Richie asked for recommendations for places and restaurants to visit as his toes crept higher up Jon's inner thigh. 

Jon’s concentration was being put to the test. And he was failing.

“Coffee anyone?” Bernard asked.

“That would be great, thanks,” Richie said innocently as Jon jumped slightly in his seat.

Marta brought out the dessert, a beautiful apple and pear tarte tartin with fresh double cream from the neighbouring dairy.

Jon focused enough to eat. “This is really delicious. Everything is delicious.” Jon patted his stomach. “And I love the wine! I'll have to buy a case to take home with us.” 

Bernard nodded and smiled.

“Thank you. I thought you would like Italian food when I saw your last names,” Marta said.

“So where in America are you from? What brings you to our lovely vineyard?” Bernard asked.

“We're from New Jersey. It's close to New York,” Jon said. He couldn’t take it anymore. He tried to dislodge Richie’s foot with his hand.

“Ah yes, New York, how you say, east coast,” Bernard replied.

“Yeah. Last summer we spent a few days in Paris and it was amazing.” Richie wiggled his toes again. “Jon wanted to come back for his birthday.” He tried not to give too much away.

“Happy birthday!”

“Thank you,” Jon blushed. “But it's not for a few days.”

Richie took pity on Jon and finally retracted his naughty foot. “He likes his wine so I thought he would enjoy a vineyard,” Richie explained.

“Excellent! We have plenty of wine!”

“You've just made Jon's day,” Richie commented. The conversation shifted easily to the running of the vineyard as the businessman in Jon took over. 

Before long, the two men took their leave, thanking the older couple for their hospitality for the evening. Marta had told them she would cook for them for each meal, if they wished her to, otherwise she would stock the house with food in the morning if they preferred to look after themselves for meals.

“I like making breakfast,” Richie said, “so I’ll do that. But we’ll definitely bother you for the other meals.”

“Excellent. I’ll stock your fridge with eggs and such.”

“Cool. We’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Oui. Good night!”

The couple held gloved hands as they walked back to the main house in the dark. It was a cold but clear and crisp winter night. The stars were out and the sky was beautiful.

Richie’s heart was full. “Kiss me, you beautiful thing you,” he whispered to Jon.

“Now?” Jon’s body warmed up a notch.

Richie took him into his arms. “Yes.”

Their moist eager mouths connected and suddenly the temperature didn't seem so cold. “Ahh,” Jon sighed. “You think they can see us?”

“I don’t care,” Richie kissed him again.

“Exhibitionist fucker,” Jon accused.

“You like it,” Richie replied.

Jon paused. “Yeah I do.”

"What else do you like?" Richie teased.

“You know,” Jon said. “I like the fireplace in the bedroom. And the massage oil I know you have in your bag.”

Jon was creating quite the sexy picture. “Oh! Kiss me again,” Richie squeaked.

“You don’t have to ask,” Jon whispered. “You can just take me.”

Richie kissed him.

“Unless we’re having dinner with other people, you dick.” Jon hadn’t forgotten the whole footsie-under-the-table incident.

“Sorry,” Richie actually looked guilty. “I couldn’t help it.”

Jon’s face softened. “I know, you hornball.”

Richie shrugged and leaned in for some more soft kissing.

“I'm just- I'm so happy Richie,” Richie could see Jon's breath as he spoke. “We just got here and I already love it.”

“I'm glad.” Richie smiled. His plan was working perfectly. 

*

The fire in the fireplace was doing a fantastic job of heating the bedroom so the two men took off their clothes and Jon laid down on the bed.

“Oh these sheets are so soft,” Jon sighed. He turned over onto his front and rubbed his cheek against the pillow and then his penis against the mattress. He wiggled down, trying to become one with bed. “Richie, they feel so- oh- sexy,” he purred.

The heat of the fire, the softness of the sheets, the sweetness of the wine, David's playlist, everything made Jon want to make love. He wanted to make love long and slow. He wanted to make love with Richie. “Richie, come to bed.”

Richie decided that he really liked the effect that wine had on Jon. It made him more talkative during foreplay, he'd noticed. He was more likely to comment on the tactile sensations around him and Richie thought it was adorable.

“I'm enjoying watching you actually,” Richie said. He had taken up residence in a comfortable nearby chair and was stroking himself languidly as he watched his gorgeous lover. Jon just looked so delicious with his bare back and butt glowing in the firelight. How Richie ended up with such a beautiful man was beyond him. He felt so blessed.

“Please?” Jon pouted, wiggling himself into the luxurious sheets. “I want to make love, baby.”

Richie couldn't resist that. He wasn't made of stone, like their cute cottage. He got up and moved toward the big bed and his beautiful excited lover. His hard cock bounced up and down as he mounted the bed. “Feel like a back rub, baby?” Richie whispered lovingly.

“Mmm yeah,” Jon sighed.

Richie introduced the massage oil he got from his luggage and warmed up his hands. He straddled his lover and carefully sat down on the back of Jon’s thighs. As he firmly ran his hands up and down Jon’s back and shoulders, he kissed Jon’s freckles and tasted a few with his warm tongue.

“Mmm Richie, you’re so good- feels so good,” Jon breathed.

Richie moved down to the little hollows at the base of Jon’s spine and kissed him there. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Richie sighed, moving his oiled hands down to Jon’s ripe peach of an ass. “I love you, my beautiful baby,” he whispered.

“I love you too.” Jon couldn’t keep still. He wanted to cry and moan and shout out with joy all at the same time. “Richie!” he yelped as his lover squeezed his butt cheeks firmly. “God!”

Richie was so hard now it was almost painful. There was something incredibly arousing about Jon in this position. “Are you ready for me?” he asked, gently inserting an oiled finger into Jon’s opening. “I would very much like to make love to you now.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Jon gurgled. “Please.” His body trembled with anticipation.

He moved to roll over but Richie put a hand on his side to stop him. “Stay like that. Just lift your hips up a little,” Richie instructed. He grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under Jon’s pelvis. This popped Jon’s ass into the air in a way that made Richie's heart hammer in his chest. “Just lie there and relax.”

“Oh.” Jon pressed his cock and balls down into the pillow under him and hugged the pillow under his head. He felt like he was resting on a fluffy cloud. It was paradise.

Richie moved on top of him and kissed the back of his neck. Jon’s oiled back felt so slippery and sexy against Richie's chest. He moved to kiss Jon’s ear and Jon spread his thighs out underneath Richie before turning his head so they could kiss hotly on the mouth. 

Richie's cock nestled itself deeply against Jon's ass crack and Richie couldn't resist lightly rubbing it up and down, up and down. It felt so fantastic and naughty that he briefly thought he could cum this way. But he really wanted to make love to Jon.

He kissed his lover again and moved one arm around Jon's shoulders. “You're so sexy, baby.” He loved showering the gorgeous man below him with tender endearments such as these, especially during lovemaking.

“Oh Richie,” Jon was about to explode with desire. “I need you inside of me now,” he said very clearly.

After another hot deep kiss on the mouth, Richie oiled his penis and started the journey inside.

He entered in one long push as Jon sighed with satisfaction. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle while Jon moaned like the world was ending. The position they were in didn't allow for fast and deep movement but that was fine with them. It had been a long day with the plane ride and time change so this caring and soothing lovemaking session felt perfect.

“Is this what you wanted, baby?” Richie mumbled, kissing the back of Jon's neck. 

“Mmm yeah,” Jon breathed. “Always.”

They undulated slowly together, Richie's front sliding over his lover’s back and Jon felt his orgasm tingling down his spine. With a loud lusty groan from Jon, the pillow under him received his completion just before Richie filled his ass with his hot cum. They rested together and recovered as Richie kissed Jon's shoulder.

“Wow. That was fantastic. I think that wine makes our sex better,” Jon determined.

Laughing, Richie moved off of Jon's back and onto his side as Jon rolled to face him. “It would be great if that were true.”

The two lovers wrapped their arms and legs around each other. “I really love it here,” Jon sighed.

“I’m glad,” Richie kissed Jon softly.

“It's going to be a great birthday. I can feel it.”

Richie ran his hand up and down Jon's smooth back. “I think so too.”

“You have more stuff planned?” Jon didn't know why he asked this. He knew Richie so he knew the answer.

“Of course I do,” Richie said cheekily. 

Jon tucked his head under Richie's chin and the tired lovers cuddled up and went to sleep.


	3. Keep on Loving You

_March 2, 2001_

Jon and Richie spent the next few days exploring the region, learning a few things from Bernard, eating Marta’s meals, playing with the dog and of course making love.

The morning of his birthday, Jon woke before dawn and unable to go back to sleep, slipped from the bed. Pulling a throw around his naked form, he went to the window to stare at the magical site of the early morning mist over the vines. He finally felt at peace, his heart was full and his mind was quiet. He was wishing he could stay here with Richie forever and was contemplating that when he felt a pair of warm arms slip around his shoulders from behind.

“Hey you. What are you doing awake?” Richie whispered and kissed him softly.

Jon opened the blanket to allow Richie in and shrugged. “Couldn't sleep. I'm sorry if I woke you, babe.”

“Happy birthday, baby.” Richie hugged him tighter.

“Thanks,” he smiled sweetly over his shoulder at Richie. They cuddled in silence for a while, both lost in thought as they watched the new dawn sun crest over the horizon.

“Come back to bed, birthday boy,” Richie said, leading the blonde away from the window. “You need your beauty sleep.”

“Funny, aren't ya?” Jon chuckled softly, elbowing Richie gently as they both headed back to the warmth of the bed. Snuggling together, sleep took them back quickly.

A few hours later Richie slipped from the bed and dressed quickly before heading downstairs. He greeted Marta with a warm bear hug as she was bustling around the kitchen. She was making a special birthday breakfast for them both and had most of it ready.

“Morning, Marta,” he kissed the top of the smaller woman’s head. “It smells delicious, as always!”

“Thank you, darling boy, you are too kind,” she said, beaming from the attention of the younger man. “Is he still asleep?” She and Bernard had grown fond of the two young men in the short space of time. They reminded them of their own son, grown up and moved to the city for his career and family.

“Yeah, but once I walk in with a coffee, he’ll wake up,” Richie said preparing two cups. “I’ll have him down in about fifteen minutes?”

“Oui! Food will be ready by then,” she said. “Shoo, shoo, off you go!” She waved her hands at him.

Richie headed back up the stairs with the steaming coffee, and carefully placed both cups beside the bed. He moved around the room opening the curtains to let in the early morning sun. He turned and stopped when one beam of sparkly light arced across Jon’s bare shoulders as he slept on his belly, arms tucked beneath his pillow. 

Flashes of their first night at the vineyard raced through Richie’s mind. He sighed and smiled wickedly at the memory. Jon had been so willing and so beautiful. If he had more time, he’d reenact that night again, but there were more important things to do today. He climbed back onto the bed and sifted his fingers through Jon’s hair to wake him. He was rewarded with a cobalt blue eye peeking out from beneath a sleepy eyelid.

“Time to get up, birthday boy,” Richie told him. “I brought you coffee and breakfast is waiting downstairs.” 

“Hmm I was having the most amazing dream,” Jon groaned, stretching as he rolled over, revealing his morning erection.

Chuckling, Richie said, “It must have been, judging by that monster!” He licked his lips involuntarily which made Jon grin.

“Wanna take care of it, baby?” he offered as he wrapped his hand around his penis and stroked it lazily. 

“Ahh Jonny, Marta’s just downstairs, and you know how you loud you can be. Besides we only have about ten minutes,” Richie said, hesitating slightly, torn by this delicious choice.

“C’mon, it's my birthday,” Jon whimpered. “You know you want to. I promise I'll be quick and quiet.”

“Hmm, you promise, do you?” Richie said, scooting down the bed quickly and setting to work on Jon.

As promised it was quick and Jon grabbed a pillow to muffle his groans of pleasure as he came.

“God Rich- baby, that was an amazing way to greet the day. Thank you,” Jon said, his body boneless. “Coffee now, please?”

“Only because you said please,” Richie sat back on his knees beside Jon’s legs, before passing the mug over. “Now drink up and get dressed. Breakfast is ready.”

Jon sat up to drink his coffee. “Richie, it's my first birthday that we've been together.” Jon stroked his hair lovingly with his free hand.

“I know,” Richie smiled.

They looked meaningfully at each other before Richie watched Jon get up and go through his usual morning routine, silently willing him to hurry up. He had big plans for today and big plans meant loads of prep work. He had to duck into town to pick up a few things before the main event later in the day.

They made their way downstairs together after Jon had finally dressed. Marta had left the food in warming dishes, the table set and fresh coffee waiting. A bottle of sparkling wine and fresh orange juice were chilling in a large bowl of ice and a single cupcake, with one candle, sat on the table.

There was no sign of Marta, however. Richie had wondered in the past few days if Bernard and Marta had an idea about Jon's and his relationship. If they did, they made no mention of it.

They made short work of Marta’s wonderful breakfast and polished most of it off before giving in to full bellies.

“Jonny, I gotta go into town to collect something for later,” Richie said soon after finishing breakfast. “Why don't you hang out here in the sun while I'm gone? I won't be long, I promise, then we'll go for a nice long walk when we get back.”

“I'm not gonna say no to more birthday surprises,” he said, starting to clear the dishes. “Go! I'll be fine, baby.”

“Two hours, max,” he said and kissed Jon long and hard. “I love it when you look all housewifey. Love you, babe!” He turned and left a stunned Jon behind, still holding dirty dishes.

After Jon had set the dishwasher, he grabbed his jacket and sunglasses and went out into the morning sunshine. He lit up a cigarette and watched the smoke mingle with his warm breath in the cool air. He was enjoying the vistas in front of him when a happy woof from behind him caught his attention.

“Hey Pepper, whatcha doin’, girl?” he said, as the dog jumped up for a pat. “Are you by yourself?”

“No, she just beat me to it. Happy Birthday, Jon.” Bernard appeared from around the corner and greeted the young man warmly. “I trust Marta fed you well?”

“Thanks, and yes she did! I don't think I'll need to eat for the rest of the day, I'm so full.”

“Ahh don't say that, she is planning a big celebration dinner tonight!” Bernard said with an exaggerated look of horror. “Your friend has gone into town, I see?”

“Yes, he said he had some things to collect for today. I'm guessing it's more birthday presents. He likes to spoil me- ahh, spoil people.” Jon blushed.

“How long have you two been together?” Bernard asked.

“Seventeen years.”

“Hmm, long time. How did you meet?”

“We work together. And we're best friends.” Jon grinned.

“That's nice. He's a lovely man. So are you. Both of you.”

“Thank you. I like him a lot.” Jon blushed again.

“Ahh! The heart wants what the heart wants.” Bernard guessed. “Don't let others stand in your way, young man, of true happiness.”

Jon flicked his head up in surprise at Bernard’s words. The Frenchman smiled, tapped his nose in a sign of knowing, clapped Jon on the shoulder and turned to walk off.

Jon sat on the wooden chair nearby thinking about what Bernard had said. He was completely right. Jon was happy. In fact, Jon had never been happier in his life. 

Pepper stood between his knees as he offered her wet kisses to the side of his face until he started to chuckle. “You too, huh?” he chuckled at the dog. She whined in reply. “C’mon girl, let’s go for a walk,” he said pushing up from the seat, and setting off to wander aimlessly, enjoying the freedom and beauty with Pepper close at his heels.

Within an hour or so he'd made a small loop of the inner property. He sent Pepper on her way back to Bernard, and headed inside to grab some water. He went into the living room, sat on the couch in front of the fire and before long his eyelids became heavy and he drifted off into a light doze.


	4. You Make My Dreams Come True

“Jonny- Jonny, wake up, sleepy head.”

Richie found Jon in the living room when he arrived back at the farmhouse. He sat on the edge of the couch and smiled thinking about what he had planned for the rest of the day. He was excited and nervous. It had been an anxious wait for everything to fall into place and he finally got the confirmation this morning. It was fate at work again.

He shook Jon gently awake. “Oh hey- you’re back,” Jon said. “I guess I fell asleep.” He stretched languidly and sat up beside Richie, resting his head on his shoulder while still waking up.

“So what did you get up to while I was out?” Richie asked, resting his hand on Jon’s thigh.

“Hmm, after I cleaned up in the kitchen, I ran into Bernard outside.” Jon grabbed the almost empty water bottle and finished it off. “I have a feeling they know about us.”

“Really?” Richie wasn’t surprised. 

They hadn’t tried to hide anything and thought they had been subtle. Obviously not. He thought back to the Italian barber last year; he knew just by looking at them, and that was before they even got together.

“It's my fault. It shows on my face,” Richie confessed.

“I don't mind,” Jon soothed. “And I love your face.”

“What did he say?”

“He said the heart wants what the heart wants and not to let anybody stand in the way of true happiness.” Jon said. “Richie, I am truly happy with you. I want you to know that, baby. I love you so damn much.”

“I love you too Jonny! I’ll show you how much later tonight, but right now, I want to walk with you.” Richie said, his heart full and beating so loud, he was surprised Jon couldn’t hear it.

“But I’ve been for a walk this morning! You can go, Pepper will keep you company.” Jon was oblivious to Richie’s eye roll.

“Nope! Not getting out of it, c’mon!” He pulled Jon up off the couch.

“Alright, alright. Just give me a minute, okay?” Jon pushed Richie toward the door as he headed off to the downstairs powder room.

“I’ll meet you outside,” Richie called out. He grabbed his phone and sent a quick text message.

Jon joined him shortly and they set off, Richie leading the way. As soon as they were in amongst the vines, Richie reached for Jon’s hand and smiled. They talked about anything and everything as they walked, Jon not concentrating on where they were going and letting Richie lead the way.

They made their way to a small copse of trees on top of a valley. As they got nearer, Jon thought he could see a table and chairs. Then some music filtered through the breeze- David’s playlist.

“Is this what you were doing this morning, babe? It’s lovely, thank you!” Jon said grinning, “But Marta is cooking dinner, so I hope you didn’t get too much for now.”

“Yeah, I know about dinner, babe. This isn’t just lunch, however.” Richie said, then let out a whistle.

From behind the trees, Tico and David appeared yelling, “Surprise!”

Jon let out a whoop of laughter as he got enveloped in birthday hugs and kisses. “Well look what the cat dragged in! When did you guys get here?” Jon’s day was complete.

“Your cat dragged us in this morning. We wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but we’re only staying a couple of days,” Tico said, giving David a meaningful look.

“I dunno Teek, now that I’ve seen it, I might stay a bit longer,” David said, “This is magnificent!”

“C’mon let’s drink to the birthday boy!” Richie said, cutting off any further conversation before David could give away the secret.

The four friends sat under a canopy of trees in the warmth of the dappled midday sun, sampling the vineyards wines and local delicacies. Jon and Richie filled them in on what they had been doing and the sites they’d explored in the region. Tico pulled out his camera and they all started snapping off shots. Tico nudged David, showing him one of Jon and Richie, their smiles equally wide as they looked at each other.

Richie stood up, pulling Jon up with him, and raised a toast to Jon’s birthday.

“Jonny, I asked the guys to come over here because they’re the ones that made us see what was right in front of us. In the short time we’ve been together, I have never been happier and I hope you feel the same way. I don't want to waste anymore time.” Richie took a deep breath, and Tico nodded in encouragement.

“Baby, I know we can’t do this in the eyes of the law, here or at home, but this is me giving you my heart.” Richie pulled a set of old, large keys from his jacket pocket. “To symbolise my commitment to you, these keys are to this vineyard; my gift to you.”

Richie watched Jon’s eyes shine. “Like the vines that have been growing here for centuries, our love will grow from this soil forevermore.” Richie knelt down in front of Jon. “I love you and I want to marry you as soon as we’re able.”

Jon looked at the engraving on the key ring. It read on one side, Merci de m’aimer, and on the other, Rêves secrets.

It wasn’t just the men present that were holding their breath; there was not a whisper of a breeze or chirping of birds, all awaiting Jon’s answer.

Dropping to his knees, he kissed Richie deeply until they were both breathless.

“Well?” David piped up. They would recall later, the sound of the camera shutter running off in bursts.

“Yes! Yes! A thousand times, yes!” Jon laughed, “Richard Stephen Sambora, I would have the utmost pleasure of marrying you one day. I love you!”

Tico and David hauled the others up off their knees to congratulate their friends. There were hugs and kisses and congratulations all around. It was quite the scene.

Jon wiped his eyes. “So we own this?”

“Yes! It’s ours.”

“This morning I was thinking about how I'd like to stay here forever,” Jon confessed. “Did you read my mind?”

Everyone laughed as Richie hugged his emotional fiancé. “I had this planned since just after Lemma’s birthday. He helped find the vineyard.”

“What happened at David’s birthday?” Tico asked, looking somewhat bewildered.

“The birthday fairy visited and granted a wish. I helped grant this wish, even though it hadn’t been made yet,” David clarified. “One day I’ll tell you about it.”

“Not today, though,” Richie said.

The topic of birthday wishes clicked something in Jon's brain. “Oh my god! We can live together! Here!” Richie managed to give him everything he wanted.

“Uh huh. You figured it out just then, didn’t you baby?” Richie said, smiling sweetly at Jon’s happy, goofy face.

“I thought we would miss out on that part of couple life. And I didn't want to,” Jon revealed. “I love waking up with you every morning.” He blushed.

“Oh Jonny.” They embraced warmly.

“It makes this feel real and normal to me.”

“Well we won’t be able to be as free back home, but I wanted somewhere that no one else knew existed. So when we do have time off, we can come here and just be us,” Richie said. “Besides, Marta’s a great cook!”

“Being with you is all I've ever wanted,” Jon sniffled.

“And a great personal chef is all Richie has ever wanted,” David contributed.

“Man, wait until you taste her cooking, then you’ll understand!” Richie said, patting his belly, “We’ll have to convert one of the farm buildings into a gym!”

“I would love a gym,” Jon said seriously.

“We’ll run it by Bernard, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

“And a pool. You know, when it's warmer.” Jon's mind was on overdrive.

“Anything you want, babe. They’ve made some modern upgrades to the vineyard, so I can’t see why adding a pool and gym would be a problem.”

“Can we talk about this later, guys? I’m starting to get cold,” David said.

“Oh yeah. Come see the house. There's a fireplace in the living room.”

“Sounds good.”

The rental car was hiding around the corner, so they headed back. Pepper greeted the new car with a few cautionary barks, until she caught sight of Jon in the back seat. When he opened the door, she almost jumped in the car to get to him, making the two newcomers laugh.

“That dog loves you!” David teased.

“She’s alway hanging around Jon when she’s not with Bernard.” Richie said.

“Dogs are dumb,” Jon stated, self-deprecatingly.

The four men exited the car, grabbing suitcases and leftovers from today, and made their way inside. They showed David and Tico upstairs to their rooms which Marta had made up while they’d been gone. 

David took the room closest to the master bedroom and Tico took the one across the hall. Jon shot Richie a suspicious look, to which he just shrugged and smiled.

The downstairs phone rang, so Jon ran down to answer while Richie sorted out the others. He came back and announced that dinner would be served at Bernard and Marta’s at around 7:30 but to come early for drinks.

Jon and Richie excused themselves to shower and then kissed and fondled as they washed each other in the master bathroom. When he was all lathered up, Richie turned around and let Jon give him a fast fuck; it was his birthday after all. It was quick but satisfying and made Richie look even more forward to tonight.

They rejoined their friends and goofed around as they finished freshening up for dinner, happy to be in good company and for the occasion that the day turned out to be. It was like when they were younger and just starting out, young and carefree. They met downstairs and continued the celebrations until they heard scratching at the back door. Tico offered to go look.

“Umm Jon?” Tico called out. “Your girlfriend is here.” 

He stood back and opened the door wider as Pepper came in and sat beside Jon.

“Hey girl, is it dinner time?” Jon asked the dog. She barked a couple of times and started for the door, turned and barked again as if to say, “Well, come on!”

“Guess that's a yes! C’mon you guys, let's not keep our hosts waiting.” 

The four men followed Pepper down the pathway to the smaller cottage and were welcomed with open arms. Bernard and Marta hugged Jon and Richie and introductions were made.

Dinner consisted of a beautifully cooked beef roast with potatoes and vegetables straight from the garden. It was a noisy but happy family dinner with an abundance of food and wine. They all sang “Happy Birthday” when Marta brought out a huge Italian cream cake for dessert.

“Marta, what are doing to me? I'm going to have to run for hours tomorrow!” Jon said with a huge grin. He stood up and twirled Marta around the kitchen. He was drunk, he was happy and he was in love.

“Bah! You’ll work it off in bed!” She winked and laughed a delighted tinkling laugh at Jon's shocked face. “What? You think we don't see how much you two are in love?”

“You- ah- you don't think it's strange, wrong- a sin?” Jon sobered up a little in the wait for her answer. Richie reached for his hand.

“Oh darling boy, no! You are two healthy people that love each other. Who are we to say it's wrong?” Marta said, looking fondly at them both, “If we had listened to what others said when we fell in love, our son would not be alive today with his own beautiful family.”

“You have a son?” Richie said.

“Oui. He’s about your age. He escaped to the big city,” Marta answered.

“We are happy the vineyard is being passed on to the next generation. Our son has no interest in living here.” Bernard had taken over the narrative. “It will be a delight to see two young people in love living in the big house.”

“Oh Richie!” Jon grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips at the thought of living there together. Everyone cheered at the spontaneous display of affection.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Richie said for the hundredth time that day.

“Pepper doesn’t mind being Jon’s sidepiece,” David laughed.

Richie punched him in the arm.

“We think you two will be happy as owners,” Marta said. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you. I- we can't thank you enough for this place.” Jon hugged them both.

“It’s perfect,” Richie said.

“Enough! Let's celebrate!” Bernard said.

The next couple of hours were spent in laughter and good memories, eating cake and drinking wine. Everyone was partying and carrying on when an excited squeal permeated the air.

Jon was sitting on Richie's lap in an overstuffed chair and they were making out like teenagers in their parents’ basement.

Everyone stopped and looked. Bernard and Marta smiled. Tico checked his watch while David tried not to stare too obviously. Pepper sat at Richie’s feet and whimpered softly.

“How long have they been together, how you say, romantically?” Bernard asked Tico.

“Oh, seven months,” Tico answered.

“Ahh! Oui. Makes sense!”

The clueless lovers kept at it before they noticed the stop to the party. Pepper barked and they separated.

“I think the two lovebirds need some alone time,” Tico announced.

“Ahh, amore!” Bernard sang.

“Sorry,” Jon blushed. They couldn't help themselves. The wine and party and togetherness put Jon in a great mood. Surrounded by acceptance, he didn't resist when his lover pulled him onto his lap and into a kiss.

“It's fine! You're two are a lovely couple,” Bernard approved.

“Thanks,” Richie grinned. “It will be so much easier not having to keep this a secret.” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Of course! This is your place now! Feel free to be yourselves.” Europeans were so damn cool.

“Go back to your bedroom and relax and enjoy each other. Dave and I will help clean up,” Tico took over.

Jon kissed Richie again before getting up. “I'm ready.”

“Ooh, birthday sex.” David excitedly rubbed his hands together.

Tico punched him in the arm.

“Ow!” David was a little drunk.

“Thanks, guys. I think I would like to be alone with Jon now.” Richie took his hand and led him to the door.

“Have a good night! I know you will.” Tico bade them good night.


	5. Need You Tonight

The enamoured Jon and Richie stopped to kiss several times on the way back to the main cottage. The wine was having quite the effect on them. 

Jon’s hands went to Richie’s shirt buttons the first time they stopped and he got them all undone before being pulled along by Richie. He followed for about a dozen steps then pulled Richie back to him, kissing him hard, his aim this time to get Richie from his jeans. He managed two of the brass buttons before Richie stopped him.

“Aww baby- please? I need you- now!” Jon begged. He tried working his hand free to continue popping buttons.

“Jonny, I love your enthusiasm- but it’s freezing out here.” Richie could see his own breath as he spoke.

“Then hurry the fuck up. Get us inside- then get inside me!” Jon said through gritted teeth, grabbing Richie’s hand and setting off at an almost jog.

“Dirty Jonny’s come out to play, huh?” Richie gave off a small shudder of excitement.

“It’s my birthday!” Jon grabbed him and kissed him again.

“Your birthday finishes in about half an hour. Think you’ll make it upstairs by then?” Richie loved to tease Jon.

“Ooh we don’t have much time if I’m going to have an orgasm before midnight,” Jon realized. “Take me upstairs!”

“Only one? Too easy!” Richie chuckled. “I was aiming for at least three!”

“Oh Richie!” Jon’s legs shook at the thought.

“I enjoy a challenge.” Richie kicked open the door, then pushed Jon up against the door frame, holding his arms up over his head and pushing his knee between his legs. “How about one right here, babe?” Richie asked him.

Jon's heart hammered in his chest. “Dave and Tico will be back any minute!” Jon panicked.

“Then I’d best get to work then, huh?” He dropped to his knees in front of Jon and quickly unzipped him.

Jon gave up with a harsh exhale. “Do it to me!”

Richie dropped his hot mouth over Jon, working quickly, and as promised gave him his first orgasm before midnight.

“Oh darling,” Jon panted. He was experiencing a feeling of deja vu from that morning. It was so arousing. However, this time he was aroused and terrified.

Richie could vaguely hear in the distance the deep rumble of Tico’s voice and David’s drunken giggles as they made their way up the path from the smaller cottage. He looked up at Jon standing limp against the doorframe, shirt all undone, semi-hard cock standing out from his pants that were down around his thighs. If only he could take a snapshot of this. He rose from his knees, grabbed Jon’s hand and pulled him swiftly up the stairs.

“Time for round two!” he said as he slammed the bedroom door, just as the others came in noisily through the front door.

“Thank god.” Jon was relieved. “I don’t want to share you on my birthday.”

Richie held Jon steady while he stripped the rest of his clothes off and bounced onto to the bed. He then kicked off his shoes and clothes. Jon’s eyes never left his body. It turned him on even further, if that was possible.

“Rich, I’m on fire,” Jon breathed. He grabbed himself and stroked.

“You and me both, babe. Come here!” Richie pulled him close, his mouth finding Jon’s pulse points on his neck. “I owe you two more orgasms!”

“Gah-” Jon gurgled. His stomach clenched with paralyzing excitement.

Richie nibbled the pounding flesh beneath his mouth, making sure to get all the spots that made Jon weak. While his mouth was busy on Jon’s delectable neck, his fingers sought out the hard little nipples hiding in the cover of hair, drawing strangled sighs from Jon. He felt Jon’s fingers tangle in his hair, his head being pushed down further.

“What Jon? Tell me, baby, what you want me to do,” Richie breathed.

Jon tried hard to think. “I- ahh-” He barely managed to collect his lust-scattered thoughts. “Suck me- then fuck me!”

“God baby, it turns me on so damn much when you talk dirty!” Richie admitted. “It’ll be my pleasure.”

He made his way down Jon’s heaving chest and open-mouth kissed his navel before travelling the map south made by nature itself. Whoever coined the term ‘treasure trail’ needed to be congratulated, he thought to himself as he nuzzled his nose through the crisp curls. He teased Jon’s cock with tiny swirls and licks of his tongue, paying close attention to the sensitive nerves around the head. He revelled in the noises coming from Jon, a symphony of moans, sighs and curses. 

When he finally took him into his mouth, he was rewarded with an expletive laden curse, when Jon felt himself hit the back of Richie throat. His flesh was still over-sensitised from moments ago downstairs.

“Mmm Rich- feels so good.” Jon mumbled, coherent thoughts the furthest thing from his mind.

Richie sucked his way off Jon’s throbbing cock, his hand taking its place. “I love hearing the sounds you make when I’m sucking you.”

“Can’t help it,” Jon panted. “Your tongue is amazing.”

“Only my tongue, babe?” Richie twisted his wrist in the way Jon liked, his grip tightening with each long stroke.

“H- hands- love your hands.” Jon was getting close to coming again. “Fingers too!”

“Hmm you want my fingers?” Richie saw Jon nod, and swiped his forefinger through Jon’s precum and his own before offering it to Jon’s mouth. Jon lapped at the digit, the flavour of them both making a tasty treat. Jon gripped Richie’s hand and sucked on more of them, making his intentions clear.

“I want you Rich, all of you,” Jon said. He shifted his body, opening himself further for Richie’s ministrations. Richie reached blindly for the ever-present lube and quickly dispensed the slippery liquid, before urgently sliding two fingers into Jon. He worked at loosening the muscles slowly but surely, slipping a third finger in when he thought Jon was ready. When he slipped the fourth in, Jon cried out at the sensation of being so completely stretched. 

“Okay?” Richie asked quickly, his hand never stopping with the thrusting and twisting.

“Ye- yeah, I’m okay,” Jon bit his lip. “Feels so good, babe. I’m ready for seconds- please?”

Richie pushed a little harder into Jon and managed to brush his fingers over his prostate time and time again. When he felt Jon start to tighten up the closer he got to his orgasm, he slipped his fingers out and slid his engorged cock straight in. Richie kept his thrusts rhythmic, his assault on that energised bundle of nerves continuous throughout Jon’s orgasm, not letting him recover but making him cum twice in quick succession. It wasn’t until then that Richie let himself go, shattering into a million pieces, soothing Jon inside with his completion.

Jon clutched his chest, thinking he might pass out. Nothing had ever felt like that. “Oh- god- Rich!”

“Ahh- happy birthday, Jonny.” Richie could barely speak. “Promised I’d make you cum three times!”

“What time is it?” Jon could barely lift his head up.

“Just- just before midnight.” 

“You did it! Happy- birthday- to me!” Jon sighed.

Richie was still throbbing deep inside Jon. “Oh- fuck babe, don’t move, don’t breathe, and for fuck’s sake don’t squeeze!”

Jon managed a chuckle. It was then they heard a low drawn-out moan coming from the wall behind their heads. They looked at each other the best they could in the dim light, then burst out laughing.

“Lemma!” Jon yelled. “You’re a kinky fuck, aren’t you?”

“Sorry! Couldn’t help overhearing!” came the muffled reply. “Do you realise how loud you are?”

Before they could answer, the heard, “Do you realise how loud all three of you are? Why don’t you all shut the fuck up!” Tico’s deep voice boomed from across the hall. “I’m trying to sleep!”

“Sorry T, good night!” the three chorused, then the cottage fell silent finally.

“Dammit, I thought maybe I could come again, but it’s gone now,” Richie sighed.

“Sorry,” Jon whispered.

“We have to get our own place.” Richie slowly pulled out. “Wait a minute-”

“Ha ha.” Jon ran his hands through his lover’s hair, savoring the togetherness. “Richie, I know it’s technically tomorrow, but I want more. In a few minutes I’m going to lay you down on your back and make love to you,” Jon whispered as quietly as he could.

“Don’t let the date stop you, baby! I’m all yours,” Richie whispered back. “Just try to be quiet, okay?”

Jon rolled them both over. “I’ll do my best.”

They spent the rest of the night making love as silently as possible, the quietness giving way to slow, gentle, and tender loving, which Jon also liked. In the wee small hours of the morning, they fell asleep cradled in each other’s arms.


	6. Once You Love Somebody

_March 3, 2001_

They all slept late the next morning, Tico being the first one to make it downstairs. He made himself at home and fixed a mug of coffee and wandered outside for a cigarette. He sat in the shade on the patio, hoping the pounding in his head wouldn’t last too long. He had eventually fallen asleep after last night’s x-rated entertainment. He couldn’t believe that David jacked off listening to their friends. He would admit that it was pretty arousing and that their friends were attractive, but it still seemed weird to jack off to it. 

David was the next to appear looking sheepish and seedy all at once. He had a large mug of coffee and a pair of dark glasses planted firmly across his face.

“Hey T,” he mumbled. “Sleep well?”

“Once all the noise died down, sure,” Tico replied. “How’s the head?”

“Still keeping time with those horny fuckers upstairs,” he said.

“Lemma, you were the one that jacked off to it! What was that about?” Tico’s voice rumbled around in David’s head making him wince.

“I’m gonna blame the alcohol, that’s the most acceptable answer at this stage,” he blushed, forgetting that Tico heard it all.

Pepper came bounding out of nowhere to greet the men, but did a comical double-take when she didn’t see Jon. She let out a whine of disappointment. 

“Pepper, leave them alone,” Marta scolded. “Good morning boys.” She bustled into view with her arms laden with bread, a dish of leftover roast meat and some creamy cheese. “I thought you’d all be a little hungover, so I’ll make some sandwiches to ease the pain, shall I?”

“Oh Marta, bless you,” David said. “Will you run away with me?” He jumped up and opened the door for her, ignoring the fresh wave of pain behind his eyes. “How can you not be as hungover as we are?”

“Ha! Look around,” she chuckled. “Years of practice!” She winked and headed into the kitchen.

After hearing voices downstairs, Jon made a slow appearance. He’d left Richie sleeping peacefully in their bed after a full night of sex. As he made his way down the stairs, he felt every little pull of muscle and tingle of awareness, letting him remember each session. He smiled wickedly to himself. He loved nights like last night. The soreness and lack of sleep were so worth it.

“Coffee! I need coffee,” Jon muttered, as he kissed Marta on the cheek when she handed him a steaming mug. “Thank you, darlin’!”

“You boys are such amateurs!” she chuckled and went back to what she was doing. “The others are outside, feeling just as bad as you are.”

He smiled ruefully and thanked her again, grabbing his sunglasses on his way out the door. Even the doorway brought fresh memories. He smacked David on the back of his head on his way past to grab a cigarette from Tico.

“Ow! What was that for?” David exclaimed, rubbing the back of his delicate skull. "Good morning to you too."

“For being a nosy fuck!” he said. “Thanks, Teek.”

“But you love me anyway still, don’t you?” David asked.

“Fortunately for you, yeah- yeah I do!”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you last night,” Tico apologized. “You were just enjoying each other and the pleasure of being together. As you should when you’re with the one you love.”

“That’s beautiful, Tico. Just don’t be so loud!” David piped up.

“It was my birthday!” Jon then grabbed his head in pain. “Ow!”

“We feel your pain, J,” Tico said, “All except the lovely Marta!” 

She let out a delighted laugh as she appeared in the doorway with a platter of fresh sandwiches. “You’ll be seasoned wine drinkers in no time, living here.”

“We thought we were!” Jon said.

“Shall I go get Richie, J?” Tico asked.

“No, let him sleep. He’ll catch up at dinner tonight,” he said, and reached for a sandwich. “Oh my god, Marta, manna from heaven! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome!” she smiled. “Enjoy! I’ll see you later. Come, Pepper!”

The men filled their bellies with the sandwiches and obscene amounts of coffee as they sat quietly in the sun nursing their sore heads. Conversation was minimal until the food started the healing process.

“So what is the birthday fairy going to give Richie, Jon?” David asked out of the blue.

“Hang on! The what?” Tico was confused. “You mentioned that yesterday too, but avoided my question.”

“The birthday fairy! Richie organised my birthday wish-” David started to explain.

“Shut up Lemma!” Jon yelled, turning pink.

“What was your wish?” Tico was curious now.

“Shut up Lemma, otherwise I swear I’ll break your hands!” Jon threatened. 

“And he organised this for Jon’s wish, so I’m just wondering what Richie’s wish will be?”

“Did I hear my name?” Richie croaked from behind them. He was looking sleepy and sexy and Jon just wanted to jump him. Again.

“Just wanting to know what your birthday wish will be?” David interrupted Jon’s dirty thoughts.

“And I want to know what David’s was, since Jon’s threatened to break his hands.” Tico questioned. “It must have been a doozy!”

Richie kissed Jon’s upturned face and took a seat beside him. Tico threw his almost empty pack of cigarettes to him.

“Thanks man,” Richie said, shaking one out and lighting it up. “You’ve eaten?”

“Yeah, Marta made sandwiches,” Jon said. “Do you want me to see if there are any left?” 

Richie shook his head in a negative response.

“So?” David asked, ever persistent. “Your wish?”

“Um well, one is more personal, but I’ll say to come back here in the summer when the grapes are almost ready,” Richie said, then turned to Jon. “The more personal one is for you to grow a goatee.” 

He leaned closer to Jon and whispered in his ear, “I want to feel it when you go down on me.” 

Jon’s eyes grew wide behind his glasses and a pink blush tainted his cheeks. He squirmed in his chair and coughed a little to hide his embarrassment.

Jon and Richie said goodbye to their friends after a couple of days, and enjoyed the rest of their stay in privacy. When the two weeks were up, Jon was so happy that he didn’t have to regret leaving. And if he and Richie weren’t going to return and live together here, he knew that he would have cried. When he was here with Richie, he was home. 

 

*The End*


End file.
